Bullet Proof heart, Or is it?
by screamersilent
Summary: My Chemical Romance Frerard. A strange man tries to shot Frank but gerard jumps in front of the bullet. A one shot. I couldn't figure out which ending I liked better so I put up both for you guys to decide which you like better. Hope you like.
1. Fire at will

**Disclaimer: I do not own My chemical Romance, Gerard Way, Frank Iero or any one else in this story. (sadly) **

**So this is just a one shot, but I couldn't decide on which ending I liked: The sappy one or the real emotional one. So I decided to leave this up to you. Please review and tell me which one you like better.**

He laid in a bed. It had white sheets a white pillow and was surrounded by white walls, and beeping Machines. The faint sounds of a normal hospital could be heard from outside the small room. 24 hours ago this room was empty, that is until a man was rushed into to the hospital severely bleeding.

Gerard Way had been shot.

No he wasn't robbed for his money, and his wife didn't want to inherate his fortune. In all honesty the gunman wasn't even aiming for him, he was aiming at the man next to Gerard. Gerard's bandmate, his Rhythm guitarist, his best friend in the entire world: Frank Iero.

It was a snowy night in January right after a show in their home state of New Jersey. A man in his forties stood out side the back door of the Arena, the exact one where the band would exit and get on their tour bus. He stood out in the cold winter air waiting, and when the band came out he aimed and fired. Gerard saw and instinctively jumped in front of his best friend taking a bullet in the chest.

The webways were filled with the rumors only fifteen minutes after the tragedy had occurred, and no doubtably would it be all over the news the next day. It was a front page story for sure. The headlines would certainly be beautiful:

**Lead singer of the group My Chemical Romance :Gerard Way, takes bullet for Guitarist.  
><strong>

Yep, This would be gossip for weeks, but for now his friends and family waited patiently on the top floor of a celeberty hospital while his doctors did what they could for Gerard in surgery. The waiting room was thick with an awkward silence. Lyn-z cried on Ray's shoulder. Ray just tried to console her by saying things like "It'll be okay, he's strong. " and "Don't worry he'll come out of this good as new." Even though none of them really believed that. Mikey sat across from them his face buried in his hands tears just flooding from his eyes. Frank sat next to him in shock.

Gerard…Gerard had taken a bullet for him. Gerard way had really saved his life, really? Frank couldn't fathom the idea that his best friend in the entire world, a man that millions of people around the world looked up to, a man that he had secretly loved even more then his own wife had been shot, because of him.

He shook his head. The idea of it gave him a head ache. Gerard was in critical condition because of him.

"Frank?" Frank blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to focus, he had completely forgotten other people were in the room.

"What?" he asked realizing every body was staring at him.

"I asked if you are okay? You look really out of it man." Ray asked cautiously

"This is all my fault isn't?" He asked Ray, feeling over overwhelmingly guilty. Water rimmed frank's eye's as realization hit. This was really all his fault. Gerard might die and it was ALL HIS FAULT. Tears spilled over. Frank let out a loud Cry of agony.  
>"This all my fault! All of it my fault!"He yelled sounding like a small child throwing a fit because his mother told him he couldn't have any ice cream. One of Frank's balled up fists connected with the arm of his chair. "Gerard's in their and it's all my fault!" The group was shocked at Frank's out burst, but it was understandable in this situation. To everyone's surprise it was Lyn-z who got up to comfort Frank. She slung one arm around his shouldlers.<p>

"No, sweetie. It's not yours or any one's fault, except that crazed man who tried to kill you. "

"But if I…" Lyn-z cut Frank off.

" But nothing, sweetie. Gerard saved you, because he wanted too. He cares about you, you're his best Friend. He wouldn't want you to wallow in guilt. Would he?"

Frank sniffed, "No."

"That's right. Now stop wasting time on this hole 'this is my fault.' And pray for him. Okay?"

"I just ...I just... if he doesn't make it, I don't know what I would do." Lyn-Z's smile cracked and her eye's swelled up with tears.

"I don't know either."She answered with a shaky voice, "But we still have to hope for the best and pray that he'll come out of this just fine."

Frank pulled Lyn-z into a tight embrace as they cried for a while in each others arms.

About two hours later the doctor came out. "We've stabilized him." Ray jumped from his seat

"Woohoo!" He yelled throwing his fist in the air. Frank stood up

"so he's okay right?"

The doctor held up a hand "we couldn't remove the bullet. It didn't hit anything vital, but the bullet it's too close to his heart."

"But he is okay though, right? Sense it didn't get anything? Is he a wake can we see him?"

The doctor looked down, "Not exactly, Even though the bullet hasn't done any damage we fear it will. There is a very good possibility of the bullet moving and puncturing his heart."

It was now Lyn-Z's Turn to speak, "But wait if that could kill him then why don't you remove the bullet?"

The doctor sighed frustrated as if he had already explained this to a five year old. "The surgery is dangerous. The bullet is so close that there is a good chance we could do damage to the heart. It is a high level risk persedure in the first place but considering the location of the bullet, how close it his to his heart. The chances of the operation being a success are about 7%. Mr. Way said he didn't want to have the operation. "

"Wait he's awake?" Frank asked incredulously.

"Yes, he woke up five minute's ago, asking for a Frank Y-ero?"

"Iero," Frank corrected. Out of every one Gerard wanted to see him? Not his wife, not his brother, but him? Why? "Did he say why?"

"No, he just asked for you."

Lyn-z the person who had been consoling him for the past hour now wore a small frown. He looked at her. "Hey he probably just wants to yell at me for being such a dumb ass and ruining his favorite shirt with blood."

Lyn-z smiled, "Probably."

Frank got up and made his way toward the door. He hesitated, afraid of what Gerard might look like. When he pushed the door open there were a number of Machines hooked up to him. Gerard had to be uncomfortable with the amount of needles inside his body, but that was probably the least of his worries.

Frank took a seat in the chair positioned by the hospital bed. Gerard's eyes were closed. Frank wondered if he was even awake, but then he heard a small "Frankie?"

Frank smiled putting his hand over Gerard's, "yeah, buddy?"

His beautiful Hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, dark bags had formed, his skin was pale from all the blood loss. Yet he was still the breath taking person Frank had seen. Gerard smiled at the site of his friend. The smile was weak and small, but still majestic, Frank wanted to cry. His Friend was lying there and it was all his fault.

"I'm so glad you're here." Now both of Frank's hands wrapped around the hand that had the IV drip in it. He leaned closer towards Gerard.

"So am I." He answered.

Gerard studied Frank. His checks were read and his eyes puffy. Frank must have been crying a lot. This made Gerard a little sad on the inside he didn't want his Frank upset.

The air was thick Gerard tried to lighten the mood.

"You look like hell. What happened did they cancel _Glee_ or something?"

Frank chuckled lightly "No mister dress man," Frank stated referring to the hospital gown Gerard was wearing, " They canceled _Young and the restless_, and you're one to talk. If I look like hell then what do you look like? Snookie's Vagina?" The both laughed at that.

The laugh caused Gerard to wince slightly in pain. Frank's smile fell. "Im so sorry, Gerard."

"What are you sorry for silly. I got myself into this mess." Tears begain to stream down frank's face.

"No, you didn't." Gerard looked at his Frank confused, and alarmed. He didn't want his Frank crying again.

"Why are you crying, Frankie?" Frank sniffed.

"Because stupid. You're laying here in this hospital bed. "

"And?" He asked still confused.

"And, It's all my fault. You're here, hurt and its all my fucking fault." His tears became thicker.

Gerard released his hand from Frank's so he could caress his cheek.

"Shh, shh, baby. It's okay, don't think like that. It's not your fault." He soothed.

Frank looked at him unbelievably. "Yes, it is!" he argued. "If you hadn't of jumped in the way, if I weren't the one getting shot at you wouldn't be here."

All Gerard said was, "It was worth it."

Frank stood up frustrated by his friend's apathy, "You are laying in a hospital bed, and you might _die_, and you think it was worth it?" Frank yelled.

"Yeah." Gerard answered, his smile growing.

"Why?"

"Because I saved the life of the person I'm in love with."

For the second time that night Frank stood frozen in shock at something Gerard had done.

A few second's passed before frank could manage to speak, and even then all he could manage was a "What?"

"You heard me, but I don't' mind saying it again 'Frank Iero I'm in love wit you. "

Frank fell to his knees beside Gerard's bed burying his face in the sheets. Gerard combed his fingers through Frank's greasy black hair. "I wasn't kidding Frank." Gerard said softly "I love you more then anyone in the world. When I saved you the only thought in my mind was 'No! Not _MY _Frankie!'"

Frank still said nothing, and Gerard felt panic began to rise '_Had he scared him away_?'

Finally Frank raised his head, with a huge smirked sprawled across his face, "So now that you're in drag are you going to do push ups?"

Gerard smiled big, "Well, sense I'm not in prison I think I'll pass."

They both giggled, "You're such a crazy ass bastard."

Gerard stuck out his tongue, "I'm not crazy I just like crazy things."

There was a comfortable silence as they just looked at each other happily.

"You know I love you too, Gerard."

Gerard tucked strands of hair behind Frank's ear, "I know."

"I don't want to loose you though."

"You won't."

"But what about the bullet?" Frank asked still concerned he didn't want to loose Gerard, not now that they had finally admitted their love for one another.

"Don't worry, I've got a bullet proof heart." Gerard answered with a hint of humor, and a crooked grin.

Frank shook his head, "That has to be the cheesiest way to use an MCR line ever!" Before Gerard could answer Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard on the lips, His concerns being laid to rest. Frank knew everything would be alright.

Un-benounced to the two men, Lyn-z stood outside the doorway, where the door was slightly cracked open. Tears streaming down her pale checks she had heard every word. No matter how much He had said he loved her, or how many times he made love to her, despite the fact that Gerard had married her, she always knew Gerard's heart didn't belong to her. She knew Gerard loved her, but not as much as he loved Frank. That was why she had hired the hit man to take care of Frank. Naively thinking if Frank was gone Gerard would finally truly be hers'. She had hired that man to kill Frank Iero, but Gerard jumped in the way, saving the person he loved more then anyone.

Instead off tearing them apart she had pushed them together. It was melancholy, but in a weird way she was content Gerard was now happy and in the end that's all Lyn-z had ever wanted.

She walked away with tears streaming down her smiling face.

….**HAHA! shocker Lyn-z tried to kill Frank! I bet you didn't see that coming! XD SO**.**What'd you think? read the next ending and tell me which one you like better please. and don't for get critisism is extremly welcome. thank you.  
><strong>


	2. Black Parade alternate ending

**SO I couldn't decide on an ending so Put up two here's the other one. **

**Disclaime I don't own MCR or LYN-z**

…..

They both giggled, "You know I love you too, Gerard."

Gerard tucked strands of hair behind Frank's ear, "I know."

"Why did you wait to tell me now?" Frank asked, afraid of the answer.

The smile on Gerard's face fell. "I didn't want to leave with out you knowing how I felt."

Frank's eye's widened and he gripped Gerard's hand, "Leave? You don't think..."

"I don't think I'm going to make it passed tonight, Frank." Gerard answered with a somber tone.

"Why? Are you in pain? Did the doctor tell you something?" Frank asked wide eyed with fear and concern.

The hand not in Frank's grasp caressed Frank's check again, "No, no, nothing like that. It's just something … something I know."

Frank frowned, He had just got his Gerard and now he was going to loose him? How was that fair? Tears began to swell up again.

"No, don't cry again, please. I don't want to see you cry."

Frank sniffed, His voice shaky, "I can't help it. The thought of..of...of loosing you, It's unbearable. I don't want to loose you. I don't think I can live in a world where you don't exist, It's like there's no point."

It was Gerard's turn to cry, "Now, Frankie don't say things like that." His voice sounded angry "I did not save your life to have you waist it. I'm going to leave soon, I have no choice about that, but I won't be able to rest if you are here trapped in depression."

"But how can I be happy if you aren't here?" Frank asked in desperation for an answer.

"You have two, beautiful girls to look after, a family that loves you, isn't that enough?" He answered almost begging.

Frank had forgotten about cherry and Lily, until now. His gorgeous twins.

"And I need someone to be a father to my beautiful girl bandit. Can you do that for me?"

Could he? Did he have the strength? He decided he did, he had to.

"I can, but I will always miss you." He said leaning his fore head against Gerard's letting his tears fall on to Gerard's checks.

Gerard's hand came up to tangle his finger's in Frank's hair.

He was still crying,"We'll see each other again, hopefully a long time from now. Years, decades, from now after Cherry, Lilly, and Bandit have graduated and are married with children, but we will, and when we do, we'll be together. Let that thought keep you going, and keep you happy."

"Okay." Tears now flowed like a rushing river from both of them. Frank could do this he had to. Although his heart hurt now, he would go on and be happy, for his kids, for Bandit, for Gerard.

Frank lifted his head to look into those beautiful Hazel eyes. "I promise I'm going to live a long life, happy and full for you."

"Thank you." Gerard said his heart full of love and gratitude.

"I'm going to miss you, but I love you more than anything."

Gerard could feel his time running out. The bullet pushing it's way into to his fragile heart. His finger's tightened and grabbed Frank's hair desperately, as if trying to will the bullet away even though he knew he couldn't. "I love you too, and when the black parade comes for you years from now I'll be their waiting. I love you Frank, So much." HE didn't want to, but he was ready to leave.

"I love you too." Frank closed his eyes and connected their lips, for the last time.

Gerard's Heart beat began to slow down, and Frank opened his eyes still kissing Gerard. He saw the life leave those Hazel eyes and close. He flat lined.

Un-benounced to the two men, Lyn-z stood outside the doorway, where the door was slightly cracked open. Tears streaming down her pale checks she had heard every word. No matter how much He had said he loved her, or how many times he made love to her, despite the fact that Gerard had married her, She always knew Gerard's heart didn't belong to her. She knew Gerard loved her, but not as much as he loved Frank. That was why she had hired the hit man to take care of Frank. Naively thinking if Frank was gone Gerard would finally truly be hers'. She had hired that man to kill Frank Iero, but Gerard jumped in the way, saving the person he loved more then anyone. It was ironic how Lyn-z had tried to get rid of Frank so she could truly be with her husband, but now no one was going to be with him.

She herd flat lining, and she walked away as nurses and doctor's rushed by her .

Frank stood against the wall watching as the doctor's and Nurses tried saving him "Clear!" one shouted. It was no use. Frank knew Gerard was gone.

The black parade had come to take him to some place where there were always screaming fans and endless amounts of coffee. Frank smiled, some day he would join Gerard and they'd be happy together. Frank looked up, with tears streaming down his smiling face.

"I promise Gee, I'll live a long and happy life for the both us, I love you Gerard you crazy ass bastard."

**The END **

**Thank you for reading, and PLEASE Review and tell me which ending you like Critisism is always welcome. :)  
><strong>


End file.
